


Art Post for Totally Awesome Automotive Diagnostic Tool

by lalunaunita



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Art to go with a story, Gen, Ghost Rider Art, Hulk art, check out the story!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: This is art I created to accompany @rokhal's splendid fic Totally Awesome Automotive Diagnostic Tool! I'm a Robbie Reyes fan for life now. If you like the art (or even if you don't), GO READ THAT FIC.Depicted here is a "sparring" match between Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) and the Totally Awesome Hulk (Amadeus Cho). Unfortunately, Rider is, ahem, a little angry so Hulk has to start taking things more seriously or risk getting taken down.The second image is just Robbie being Robbie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2019





	Art Post for Totally Awesome Automotive Diagnostic Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Totally Awesome Automotive Diagnostic Tool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378097) by [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal). 

Images to accompany story titled "Totally Awesome Automotive Diagnostic Tool" about Robbie Reyes and Amadeus Cho.


End file.
